Błędy w animacji
Ten artykuł zawiera spis wszelkich błędów w animacji, które pojawiły się w serialu My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia. Odcinki 'Sezon pierwszy' 'Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1' *Pierwsza książka jaką wyciąga Twilight w bibliotece jest do góry nogami. *Także pierwasza książka, którą wyciąga Twilight najpierw ma złotą ramkę na napisy, a po chwili jest szara O.o *Kiedy Applejack jest pokazana poraz pierwszy, nie ma piegów!!! *Twilight po wypluciu jabłka ma jakieś dziwne oczy... *Twilight idzie przez Ponyville i przed kadrem przesuwa się BigMac. Spójrzcie na jego znaczek. *Gdy Applejack podaje Twilight zielone jabłko. Gdy Twilight je wypluwa fragmenty jabłka są czerwone (może poleciała jej krew, ale to mało prawdopodobne). *Podczas poznawania Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle przez chwilę nie ma znaczka. *Gdy Twilie jest u Rarity w skład jej stroju wchodzi bransoletka. Jednak, gdy jednorożec wybiega z butiku, nie ma jej i kryształ leży na nodze Twilight. *Gdy Rarity zakłada strój Twilight, przez jedną klatkę Twilight nie ma źrenicy prawego oka... *...a gdy zaciska powieki, ma dwie pary oczu! *Gdy Fluttershy idzie z Twilight, mruga i ma kształt oczu Twilight. Kiedy po raz kolejny mruga ma swoje normalne oczy. W tej samej scenie Twilight ma czarne oczy w każdej chwili.gdy odwracała się do Fluttershy. *Gdy Twilight po raz pierwszy spotyka Pinkie Pie, górne powieki Pinkie są jej dolnymi. 640px-S01e01 15m13s twilight missing cutie mark.png|Brak znaczka. bez tytułu.PNG|Do góry nogami. Zielone_jabłko.PNG|Zielone jabłko. screen_0_003.jpg|I zaraz czerwone. screen_0_002.jpg|Błyszczący znaczek Big Macintosha screen_0_004.jpg screen_0_005.jpg|Podczas ucieczki bransoletka Twilight znikła, a jej kryształ najeżdża na kopyto. dwie pary oczu.png|Dwie pary powiek białe oczka.png|Brak jednej źrenicy 125px-Twilight_says_'Um,_hello'_to_Pinkie_S1E01.png 'Przyjaźń to magia - Część 2.' *Gdy kucyki razem z Twilight wchodzą do lasu Everfree, Rainbow Dash nie ma ogona. *Podczas sceny ze smokiem morskim Rainbow dwa razy znikają żółty i zielony kolor z ogona. *Gdy Mane 6 wchodzą do zamku, widocznych jest 6 elemetów harmonii,oraz Rainbow Dash nie ma ogona. *Kiedy główne bohaterki czekają w napięciu na odpowiedź Luny, Pinkie Pie nie ma ucha. *Luna przytula się z Celestią, ale Celestia... nie ma... tyłu *Gdy Twilight rozmawia z Celestią pod koniec odcinka, ogon księżniczki jest na znaczku. *Gdy zamiast Celestii pokazuje się Księżycowa Czarownica kucyki na widowni się powtarzają. screen_0_001.jpg|Ogon księżniczki Celestii screen_0_006.jpg|Rainbow Dash zgubiła ogon screen_0_007.jpg|Brak dwóch kolorów w ogonie Rainbow screen_0_008.jpg|I tu również... screen_0_010.jpg|6 Elementów Harmonii,oraz Rainbow Dash nie ma ogona screen_0_011.jpg|Pinkie Pie nie ma ucha screen_0_012.jpg|Siostro... chyba coś się stało z twoim ogonem, wiesz? 'Biletomistrzyni' *07.06''' - Rarity wchodząc do ogrodu nie ma na sobie sukienki, lecz gdy w jej stronę odwracają się goście ma ją na sobie *3.44 Brak znaczka Rainbow Dash na jednym boku *15:58 - Twilight wchodzi do biblioteki a tam Fluttershy sprząta. Jednak gdyby obejrzeć to nagranie w zwonionym tempie, można zobaczyć, że pegazica macha skrzydłami nie równo. *16:35 - Pinkie porywa Twilie i z kucykami ją podrzuca. Gdy Twilight jest w powietrzu kucyki się zmieniają *18:28 - Fluttershy ma jedno pióro niebieskie. *19:00 - Pinkie Pie nie ma rzęs na górnej powiece jednego oka. *21:00 - Twilight i Rarity mogą unosić przedmioty w powietrzu ale nie wiadomo dlaczego robi to także Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy i Applejack﻿. screen_0_015.jpg|Niebieskie piórko Fluttershy screen_0_013.jpg|Przyjrzyj się tym 4 kucykom na początku... screen_0_014.jpg|A teraz są inne! Choć minęło kilka sekund! screen_0_017.jpg|Brak rzęs Sezon na jabłka *19:24 - Applejack zrzuca czerwone jabłka do koszyka. Po chwili niektóre są zielone. Za chwilę znów wszystkie są czerwone, a gdy klacz miała zawroty głowy, w koszu znów były czerwone i zielone jabłka. *A Applejack znowu gubi piegi! Sposób na gryfa *2:32 - Rainbow Dash skrada się zza chmurki, jednak.... ma jakby... ucięty kawałek ogona. *Gdy Rainbow leży na plaży, a za nią jest Pinkie w wodzie, pegazica nie ma skrzydeł i znaczka. *7:47 Brak znaczka Rainbow Dash na jednym boku *Gdy lery position="center" widths="120" spacing="small"> screen_0_016.jpg|Dashie nie ma skrzydeł i znaczka. 58460609.png|Rainbow ma przycięty ogon Chwalipięta *05:23 - brak ogona Trixie.thumb|190px *02:29 - na nodze Trixie ponad kolanem można zauważyć mały skrawek jej znaczka. Jednak trzeba się mocno przyjrzeć. Tak samo się dzieje o czasie 19:36. Wyjście smoka *Podczas drogi do jaskini torby bohaterek znikają i pojawiają się. Dziewczyński wieczór *12.33 - Łuna od rogu Rarity jest różowa, a powinna być niebieska. *Gdy Twilight podnosi głowę ma na nosie błoto, chociaż wcześniej go tam nie miała. *1.22 Applejack gubi piegi. *kilka sekund później rzęsy Rarity dziwnie się układają. *2.35 Applejack ponownie gubi piegi. *7.38 Applejack i Rarity gubią rzęsy. *Pare sekund później oko Applejack dziwnie się układa. *Kolory poduszek na książce zmieniają się. Końska plotka *Gdy Pinkie śpiewa swoją piosenkę na stole było jedzenie jednak pare sekund później nie ma na stole nic. *Applejack ma znaczek na zadzie a nie na boku. *W Ponyville powtarzają się aż 4 kucyki. Rój stulecia *Apple Jack znikają i pojawiają się piegi Pożegnanie Zimy *Cheerilee gubi nogę. *Rainbow Dash ma przez chwilę kitkę. *Twilight ma dodatkowe ucho. *14.12 Twilight zmienia się znaczek. Znaczkowa Liga *00.46 brak białego koloru w ogonie Cheerilee. *W piosence Cupcake Song kilka razy są 2 Pinkie Pie. Jesienna przyjaźń *Gdy Applejack gra z Rainbow Dash w podkowy, kolory tych leżących już na piasku zostały zmienione. *Gdy Rainbow Dash biegnie między beczkami, przez chwilę ma skrzydła na szyji!!! *Rainbow i Applejack podczas biegu znikają numerki lub znaczki (nawet w przeciągu kilku sekund). *Gdy Applejack się przewraca w tle widzimy Rainbow, ale nie ma ona skrzydeł i numerka. *13:54 - Rainbow Dash przewraca się a w tle widzimy... drugą Rainbow Dash?! *Pod koniec odcinka wszystkie kucyki,biorace udział w wyścigu,które są zmęczone są pegazami,a wśród nich jest Cherry Berry. *Rainbow biegnie przez las obok Applejack w końcowej scenie. Tam również nie ma skrzydeł. Jesienna przyjaźń.2.jpg|Rainbow zapomniałaś skrzydeł... i numerka -,- Jesienna przyjaźń.1.jpg|dwie Rainbow Dash???!!! screen_0_018.jpg|Dziwnie ukształtowanie Rainbow Sukces spod igły *Na samym początku, gdy Twilight i Applejack odwiedzają Rarity, Twilight ma plecak. Kiedy wpada Rainbow Dash plecak znika. Następnie znów wraca i znika. *Kiedy główne bohaterki prezentują się na pokazie mody ich kolejność wygląda tak : Applejack -> Twillight -> Pinkie Pie -> Rainbow Dash -> Fluttershy. Kiedy Hoity Toity zaczyna mówic ich kolejność wygląda tak : Applejack -> Pinkie Pie -> Fluttershy. *14:56 - Dziurka na klucz. 15:02 - z drugiej strony drzwi nie ma dziury. *18:06 - Twilight nie ma gwiazdy na uchu. gdy opal bawi się dekoracją.rarity dzięki swojej magi podniosła ją ale iskry są na rogu ale nie na dekoracji. Różowa intuicja *11:06 - Twilight nie ma ucha. *14:44 - Najwyższy łeb trochę odleciał od ciała *Gdy Pinkie się trzęsie ogon Twilight na chwilę znika. *Twilight znika ucho. *Twilight gubi ogon, lecz jak odskakuje od skały są dwa ogony : jeden zostaje na skale , a drugi jest w posiadaniu Twilight. *Gdy Twilight próbuje wyczarować Spike'owi strój, ma on już koszulkę i laskę, a gdy leży nic na sobie nie ma. Ponaddźwiękowe Bum *Już w pierwszych sekundach odcinka (około 2 lub 3 sek), kiedy Rainbow Dash daje Fluttershy przemowę o dopingowaniu, jej tylna lewa noga wygląda bardzo nieskładnie oraz widnieje na niej jej znaczek. *Kiedy Fluttershy mówi, że nawet jej głośne dopingowanie nie pomoże Rainbow w wykonaniu sztuczki, jej szyja znika (około 4:48). *Parę sekund potem, na zadzie Fluttershy pojawia się drugi znaczek. *W koło 5:10 minucie, przednia noga Rarity układa się tak, jakby była złamana. *W fabryce pogody, Twilight i Applejack mają na głowie białe kaski, kilka sekund potem Twilight nie ma na głowie nic, a Apple Jack ma z powrotem kowbojski kapelusz, a na kolejne kilka sekund Twilight znów ma biały kask (około 12:32 minuta). *Kiedy Rainbow Dash podmieniała numerki przed pokazem, karteczkę z nr. 5 miały dwa pegazy - Cloud Kicker oraz Time Turner (14:12). *W minucie 16:19 Rainbow Dash ma numerki na obu bokach, jednak za chwilę już tylko na lewym. *W 18:05, Rainbow Dash z powrotem ma numerek na prawym boku, potem na żadnym, a po chwili na obu. *W około 18:15, na lewym boku Fluttershy nie ma znaczka. *W około 18:20 Rainbow Dash ma numerek na dwóch bokach, w 18:22 na lewym, w 18:24 na obu, w 18:25 na lewym, w 18:30 na obu, kilka sekund później na prawym, potem znów na lewym, potem na prawym... *W przebieralni, przed zawodami, Derpy jest zawodniczką o numerze 15, za chwilę jednak widzimy ją jako gościa na trybunach. *W 18:20 znikają skrzydła Fluttershy. *W 20:36, kiedy Celestia pyta się Twilight czy czegoś się nauczyła, za jej skrzydłami widzimy Lyrę - jednorożca. *Po tym jak Księżniczka gratuluje Rarity nowego odkrycia na temat przyjaźni, na chmurach nie siedzą żadne pegazy, ale kilka sekund później, gdy pojawia się Rainbow - pegazy są z powrotem. Bład.1.jpg|Lyra, jednorożec który lata bez skrzydeł! FANMADE_Number_Error.jpg|Znikające numerki Applejack,_Pinkie_Pie,_Fluttershy_and_Twilight_watching_the_Sonic_Rainboom_S01E16.png|Brak znaczka Fluttershy na jednym boku oraz brak skrzydeł Mistrzyni spojrzenia thumb *Skamieniała Twilight ma najpierw cztery nogi, a później trzy. *Scootaloo urywa sobie pelerynę o płot za chwilę znów ma całą a za chwilę znów urwaną. *11.42 Scootaloo nie ma skrzydeł. *11.27 Sweetie Belle nie ma ucha.thumb|114px|Sweetie Belle bez ucha! Konkurs talentów *W minucie 06:33 i 07:17 Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle mają taki sam kolor oczu, co Apple Bloom. *Lyra nie ma rogu. *Gdy na końcu znaczkowa liga rozmawia z Twilight przez chwile Scootalo ma zielone oczy , a kilka sekund później ma normalne. *7.19 Scootaloo ma taki kolor oczu co Apple Bloom i nie ma skrzydeł. Blad112.jpg|Powtarzające się kucyki. Kucyki i psy *Gdy psy chichotały z Rarity ich języki były niebieskie *Liczba diamentów w kieszeniach psa nieustannie się zmienia. W zielonym ci nie do twarzy *Liczba szpilek na grzbiecie Spike'a nieustannie się zmienia. *Rarity decyduje się na wstążki do kreacji. Jednak kiedy przychodzi Foto Finish, wstążki znikają. *Rarity na bluzce Spike'a nie ma rogu. *05:39 - Fotofinish ma dodatkowe ucho. Sekundę później nie ma żadnych uszu. *06:50 - Dr. Whooves ma skrzydła. Kiedy Foto Finish zeskakuje, skrzydeł brak. *13:18 - Widzimy wystające włosy Rarity spod ręcznika. 13:21 - włosów brak. *14:21 - Twilight ma włosy bo obu stronach. Impas *Rainbow Dash miała przez chwilę rzęsy na czole. *Twilight stoi koło Rarity jednak pare sekund później Twilight stoi koło Fluttershy. Ptaszek na uwięzi *Fluttershy znikają skrzydła. Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi *Na początku odcinka, kiedy Znaczkowa Liga przygotowuje się do zjazdu po linie, najpierw lina Scootaloo jest zamocowana pierwsza, a Sweetie ostatnia. 2 sekundy później, to Sweetie jest pierwsza, a Scoot ostatnia, a za chwilę znów jest na odwrót. *W kilku momentach w czasie trwania odcinka, paski od kasków Znaczkowej Ligi znikają i pojawiają się. *W około 6:07 minucie, kiedy Liga rozmawia z Fluttershy, przez dziurkę w kasku Apple Bloom widzimy las, a powinniśmy widzieć fragment jej grzywy. *Z kolei w 6:10, róg Sweetie Belle wystaje z kasku, a nie powinien, ponieważ nie ma w nim wyznaczonej do tego dziury. *Zaraz na początku retrospekcji Fluttershy, kiedy próbuje ona wzbić się w powietrze, jej skrzydła mają odmienny kolor żółci niż sierść. *Kiedy mała Fluttershy zjeżdża w dół chmury, jej skrzydła znikają. *W 6:49, języki dwóch kucyków naśmiewających się z Fluttershy, są niebieskie. *W czasie retrospekcji Twilight, na egzaminie, jeden z ogierów ma czarną grzywę, jednak parę sekund później - blond. *Kiedy Twilight próbowała doprowadzić do wyklucia jajka, naklejka na wózku z jajem była pokolorowana, a w następnej scenie, już nie. *Spike mówi Fluttershy w odcinku pierwszym, że wykluł się z fioletowo-zielonego jajka, ale w tym odcinku jego jajko było w dwóch odcieniach fioletu. *Kiedy mała Pinkie pokazuje rodzinie swoje pierwsze przyjęcie, jej znaczek jest już na jej boku, jednak za chwilę znika i pojawia się znów, w momencie kiedy miał się pojawić. *W retrospekcji Rainbow Dash, widzimy Berry Pinch, jako pegaza, która siedzi na chmurze. kilka sekund później, siedzi na innej chmurze, ale już bez skrzydeł. *Sekundę przed tym, jak mała Rainbow miała wykonać swoje pierwsze ponaddźwiękowe bum, nagle została przedstawiona jako dorosła klacz, z numerkiem na boku, takim samym jak w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum". *W 20:55 minucie, kiedy Liga się przytula, skrzydła Scootaloo znikają. *W trakcie wykonywania przez małą Dashie ponaddźwiękowego bum, dosłownie na sekundę widać jej znaczek, którego w tej chwili nie powinno tam być. *Kiedy Scootallo mówi że chodzi jej o nalepszego pegaza z Cloudsadle dziewczyny mówią o Fluttershy a przecież nie wiedziały że pochodzi ona z właśnie tej części Equestri. Z kronik znaczkowej ligi.3.jpg Z kronik znaczkowej ligi.2.jpg|Skąd ziemski kucyk na chmurze? Blue_toungs.JPG|Niebieskie języki Pinkie_Pie_Cutie_Mark_.png|Pinkie ze znaczkiem Sowa mądra głowa Samotna imprezka *Gdy Pinkie urządza przyjęcie ze swoimi "przyjaciółmi" stół był pusty jednak za chwilę na stole stał tort. Niezapomniany wieczór thumb|120px *1:31, gdy Rarity prosi ogierów o pomoc, twarz Noteworthy w jednej sekundzie wygląda jak twarz cyklopa. *Pod koniec piosenki "At the Gala" widać 6 głównych bohaterek i kucyki w tle. Jednak te kucyki się powtarzają.... thumb|right|250px *Kiedy Soarin' kupuje ciasto u Applejack ta prezentując towar i podczas swojej radości ze sprzedaży nie ma butów. *Pod koniec piosenki "At the gala" kucykom znikają buty. *Gdy Soarin'owi upada ciasto w tle stoi kucyk który ma białe umaszczenie lecz skrzydła miał niebiesko-białe. *Noga Celestii jest pofałdowana. '''Sezon drugi 'Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1' Scootalo nie ma skrzydeł *W kilku pierwszych sekundach Cheerilee nie ma twarzy *Gdy zaczął się odcnek możemy zauważyć w tle trzy Trixie. * 7:21 - Celestia stoi przodem do nas, to ogon jej nie faluje i nie ma skrzydeł. *8:09 na witrażu nie ma "bańki" Twilight Sparkle. Później pojawia się, a następnie znów znika. *W wizji Applejack, Twilight ma róg, jednak inne przyjaciółki nie odzyskały swych rogów i skrzydeł, jednak gdy odwraca głowę, znowu nie ma rogu. *Discord zahipnotyzował Applejack, znika sad, a w tle otwiera się przejście w labiryncie, i widzimy przebiegającą Twilight, która ma róg. A gdy już wraca, z powrotem go nie ma. *Gdy Rarity zaczyna biec do środka labiryntu ma róg *Twilight spotyka zaczarowaną Fluttershy, ma ona 4 motylki jako znaczek. *Gdy 1 królik biegnie do waty cukrowej, w pierwszej chwili... ma tylko głowę! *Spike ,gdy wypluwał list,miał go już w buzi. screen_0_020.jpg|Scotaloo krzywo-noga screen_0_021.jpg|Gdzie jest bańka Twilight? Powrót do Harmoni cz.1 .1c.jpg|Róg Twilight. Krlik.png|Królik bez ciała bezskrzydlascot.PNG|Scootaloo zgubiłaś skrzydła... spike.PNG|Spike zanim wypluł list,miał go już w buzi rarity1.PNG|Rarity,Discord zwrócił Ci róg fluttershy4motylki.jpg|Fluttershy ma 4 motylki jako znaczek! 'Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2' *Twilight Sparkle po stratowaniu przez króliki ma znaczek na kolanie. *10:23 - Fluttershy nie ma ogona. *Gdy Rarity wypycha "Toma" z butiku, przez chwilę nie ma rogu. *Gdy szare kucyki odnajdują Klejnoty Harmonii to Pinkie Pie ma naszyjnik Fluttershy, która też go ma. *17:55 - Jak lina może tak szybko zniknąć z Rainbow Dash? *20:43 - Oczy Rarity!!! screen_0_025.jpg|Rarity gdzie są twoje rzęsy!! screen_0_024.jpg|Gdzie jest znaczek? screen_0_026.jpg|Brak ogona Fluttershy. 'Luna Odmieniona' *Luna zdenerwowała się na mieszkańców Ponyville, którzy się jej przestraszyli. Gdy zaczęła się wznosić, a w tle pojawiły się czarne chmury, można zobaczyć poza jej grzywą, kawałek tej jaśniejszej z pierwszego sezonu. ImagesCATORLAM.jpg|Grzywa Luny z pierwszego sezonu, razem z tą z drugiego. 'Siostrzany Sojusz' *'9:20 Big Macintosh ma ''błyszczący znaczek''' 'Znaczkowa Ospa' *Twist przez chwilę ma znaczek na nodze. *Twist gubi swój znaczek. *Na początku odcinka Applebloom nie ma jednej rzęsy. 'Konkurs pupili' *8:31 - Gdy Rainbow Dash prezentuje swoją szybkość, kaczka na nią nachodzi. *Applejack znika kapelusz. *Noga Pinkie Pie odlatuje od ciała. 'Tajemnicza Wybawicielka' *Tajemnicza Wybawicielka ratuje Rainbow Dash przed utonięciem i naprawia most. W scenie, gdy Rainbow stoi na pniu, a w tle lecą kamienie, nie ma koloru zielonego w ogonie. * Rainbow Dash podwaja się znaczek. *Rainbow Dash zmienia się znaczek. *Rainbow znikają skrzydła. Tajemnicza_Wybawicielka.1.png|Brak zielonego koloru w ogonie. 'Gwiazda salonów' *Gdy Rarity magicznie zamacza przekąske w czekoladzie to gdy ją wypluwa ona jest w aurze a róg Rarity nie ma aury. 'Tajemnica Nadmiaru' 'Wigilia Serdeczności' thumb|200px|Fluttershy bez rzęs *Kucyki które siedzą na widowni, występują także w przedstawieniu! *Kiedy Fluttershy patrzy na innych, gdy się kłócą, nie ma rzęs 'Dzień uznania dla rodziny' *11:23 - Cheerilee ma﻿ inny znaczek, a w 12:13 ma już swój normalny﻿ znaczek. *Nogi Scootalo i Sweetie Belle przypominają nogi królików. *W kolejce stoi kilka takich samych kucyków 'Bobasy Cake' *Na samym początku odcinka, kiedy pan Cake przedstawia nowonarodzone źrebaki, ich łóżeczka wiele razy zmieniają odległość od siebie - gdy podchodzi do łózeczka Pounda Cake'a, w ogóle nie widać łóżeczka Pumpkin Cake, a kiedy Carrot tłumaczył, dlaczego jedno z bliźniaków jest jednorożcem, a drugie pegazem, łóżeczka stały tak blisko siebie, że kucyk nie mógł się pomiędzy nie zmieścić, podobnie, gdy Pinkie Pie koniecznie próbowała im coś zaśpiewać. *Gdy państwo Cake przygotowują się do wyjścia, ich dzieci nie mają założonych pieluszek, podczas gdy już w następnej scenie są one na nich. *Skrzydła Pounda Cake'a kilkakrotnie zmieniają rozmiar. *Gdy dzieci oczekują jedzenia, od tułowia w dół wyglądają jakoś dziwnie. *Po wsadzeniu ich do wanny, dzieci wybuchają płaczem, ale są jakby wydłużone w górę. *W momencie, gdy bobasy bawią się klockami, a Pinkie skrada się do nich, aby je przewinąć, Pumpkin Cake ma w buzi smoczek. Gdy uciekają przed nią, w podskoku Pumpkin wypuszcza go z buzi, jednak nie ma go na podłodze. Możliwe, że zdążyła go z powrotem złapać w usta, ale tak czy inaczej już w ogóle nigdzie nie było tego smoczka. *W czasie walki o zmianę pieluch, gdy Pinkie udało się zdjąć z dzieci brudne pieluszki, widać, że wylatują one z za komody, za którą Pinkie próbowała dokonać przewijania. Jednak nie unosił się od nich zielony dym, który oznaczał, że pieluchy śmierdzą oraz który pojawiał się zawsze wcześniej. Pieluchy wyglądają również na zupełnie puste, natomiast gdy na początku odcinka pan Cake przewijał bobasy, w wyrzuconych do śmieci pieluchach ewidentnie było widać, że coś jest w środku i z powodu ciężaru tak jakby opadała w dół. *Kiedy dzieci udawały, że śpią, Pumpkin Cake ma tak jakby dwie tylne lewe nogi, wyrastające z jednego miejsca. *W tym samym momencie, Pound Cake nie ma skrzydeł. *Po tym, jak dzieci zniknęły z łóżka, Pinkie odnalzała Pumpkin Cake żującą gumowego kurczaka. Razem z zabawką wsadza ją do łóżka. Gdy obserwuje, czy Pumpkin nie uciekła, jednorożec cały czas ma go w ustach. Jednak kiedy zdejmuje jej brata z sufitu, Pumpkin próbuje się dostać do zabawek leżących na drugim łóżeczku, a kurczak znika. *W momencie, gdy Pumpkin po raz pierwszy używa czarów, lewituje do swojego łóżeczka pluszowe zabawki: motyla, żółwia, małpę i ptaka. Jednak żuje tylko trzy z nich, bez ptaka, również Pinkie chowa do skrzyni tylko trzy pluszaki, jednak gdy później za pomocą magii jednorożec otwiera kłódkę i wyjmuje ze skrzyni zabawki, są tam z powrotem cztery pluszaki, łącznie z ptakiem. *Na końcu odcinka, podczas pisania listu do Księżniczki Celestii i sprzątania Cukrowego Kącika, można zaobserwować wiele różnych plam, których przyczyny nie poznaliśmy - np. kiedy Pinkie sprzątała jadalnię, całe pomieszczenie było w plamach od jedzenia, podczas gdy karmiła dzieci, brudne były tylko ich krzesełka. To może oznaczać, że mogło mieć miejsce o wiele więcej wydarzeń, niż tylko te, które widzieliśmy w odcinku. *thumb|158px 'Ostatnia Gonitwa' *Derpy znikają skrzydła. *Fluttershy podwaja się ciało i wygląda to jakby miała garb. Super Szybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000 *Gdy Cheerilee podchodziła miała rożowe oczy chociaż normalnie ma zielone. Mqdefault.jpg|Różowe oczy Cheerilee Czytaj i Płacz *W 9.05 Fluttershy nie ma ogona. *Przez chwilę Rainbow Dash nie ma grzywy. fluttershygubiogon.jpg|Gdzie jest ogon? rainbowdash.jpg|Bez grzywy ;o Dzień Serc i Podków *W 0.37 Scootaloo ma różowe oczy, choć jej prawdziwy kolor oczu to fioletowy. *Scootaloo,gdy zeskakuje z góry siana,nie ma skrzydeł thumb 'Przyjaciel w Potrzebie' 'Lekcja Stanowczości' *Kiedy Fluttershy wchodzi do cukrowej kawiarenki widzimy Berry Punch w rogu ekranu, a w cukrowej kawiarence owy kucyk stoi na początku kolejki. Pora na Czas *Pinkie ma ogon,ale z dala od siebie *Pinkie Pie,gdy skacze na zamku ma czarną kreskę na buzi Pp2.png|? pp3.PNG Poszukiwacze Smoków thumb *Pinkie znikają usta. *Rarity stoi rzed lustrem, lecz lustro niepoprawnie odbija grzywę Rarity. *W trakcie wspinaczki na górę w pewnym momencie Rainbow ma zupełnie inny znaczek. *Applejack gubi piegi. *Rarity ubiera biżuterię jednak za parę sekund później biżuteria zmienia kolor. *Fluttershy nie ma znaczka. *Gdy przjaciółki uciekają przed smokami, Rainbow Dash ma inny kształt oka oraz nie ma rzęs. Huraganowa Fluttershy *Gdy wszystkie pegazy wystartowały, widać kilka par tych samych pegazów. *Rainbow Dash przez chwię ma skrzydła na zadzie. *Fluttershy gubi skrzydła. *Gdy odbywało się zebranie pegazów,raz był dzień,a raz noc! *Gdy Spike przygotowywał się do dmuchania w tubę,na niej był wyrzeźbiony Alicorn,a gdy dmuchał w nią-Pegaz The_ponies_about_to_attempt_to_lift_the_water_to_Cloudsdale.png|Kilka par tych samych kucyków. noc.PNG|Jest noc.. dzień.PNG|A zaraz dzień! dzwon.PNG|Alicorn.. dzwon1.PNG|A za chwilę pegaz! Sekrety Ponyville *Berry Punch jest przez chwilę jednorożcem, lecz później zamienia się w pegaza. *Gdy Diamond Tiara leżała koło maszyny do pisania,stała także obok Sweetie Belle diamond tiara.PNG Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni *Kilka razy widać, że Rarity ma rzęsy, choć na końcu Twilight mówi, że ich nie ma. *0.56 Znaczek Bic Macintosha się błyszczy. *Rarity,już wcześniej miała zasłoniętę oko grzywą *Applejack nie ma rzęs *Kiedy Pinkie prowadzi Twilight,by wyjaśnić sprawę,eklerki są już zjedzone Rarity..png Applejack..PNG Przechwytywanie1.PNG Ślub w Canterlocie * Gdy mane 6 rozmawiają przy stole na początku tej rozmowy AJ ma pomarańczowy koktail , a Raity fioletowy koktail a pod koniec tej rozmowy jest odwrotnie. *Twilight i prawdziwa Cadance są uwięzione w podziemiach. Po skończeniu piosenki "This Day Aria" widzimy scenę w sali, gdzie odbywa się ślub, po lewej stronie widzimy normalną Lyrę i Minuette, a dosłownie 20 sekund później w podziemiach są w strojach druhen, i zagradzają bohaterkom drogę do zamku. *W 24:55 Królowa Chrysalis będącej pod postacią Cadance patrzy w lustro: na ekranie widać że jej oko jest otwarte, a w lustrze zamknięte. *W piosence ,,This Day Aria" Chrysalis pod postacią Cadence na początku ma czerwoną różę,kilka sekund później róża zmienia swój kolor na fioletowy. *41:12 Rarity nie ma jednego zęba *3:00 Gdy Twilight złości się na początku,ma dziwnie ukształtowaną grzywę *Podczas piosenki This Day Aria Chrysalis pod postacią Cadence ma dziwnie ukształtowaną grzywę,oraz nie ma ucha Ślub_w_Canterlocie_.1.jpg|Lyra i Minuette na uroczystości zaślubin... Ślub_w_Canterlocie_.2.jpg|...a chwilę później już w podziemiach. Przechwytywanie2.PNG cadence.PNG|Czerwona róża... cadence1.PNG|....A za chwilę fioletowa! cadence2.PNG 'Sezon 3' The Crystal Empire ' *W 18:56 Shining Armor ma normalny róg. *Gdy piosenka [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ballad_of_the_Crystal_Empire ''The Ballad of The Crystal Empire ]się kończy, a Twilight'' lewituje książkę to nie ma aury na rogu, ale jest na książce, lecz po chwili książka nie ma aury, a róg ma. *W 0:08 strażnik ma błękitne oczy lecz już w 0:14 ma żółte. *W 31:41 na widowni pojawia się Berry Punch, a ona nie jest kryształowym kucykiem. *W 10.00 Shining Armor ma normalny róg. *W 3:26 w tle widzimy Apple Bloom wśród Kryształowych Kucyków 'Too many pinkie pies *Rainbow leży na leżaku, ale nie ma skrzydeł. One Bad Apple *W 17:18 Scootaloo nie ma skrzydeł. 'Sleepless in Ponyville' *Gdy Scootaloo odchyla się od wozu, by zebrać drewno, przez chwilkę nie ma skrzydeł. *Gdy Rainbow Dash leży na pniu nie ma skrzydeł. Scootaloo.png|Bezskrzydła Scootaloo Wonderbolt Academy *18:12 - Pinkie Pie nie ma znaczka. 'Apple Family Reunion' *Na zdjęciu rodzinnym, dwa źrebiątka, które przez cały odcinek były kucykami ziemskimi, zamieniły się w jednorożce. *19:10 - Babs Seed ma oczy w kolorze gumiguty, czyli w kolorze oczu Apple Bloom *Na początku piosenki "Raise this barn", gdy ukazana jest rodzina Apple jest tam Bon Bon, Cloudchaser, Carrot Top, Pan Greenhooves, Shoeshine, Lucky, Cherry Berry, Lemon Hearts z trochę inną grzywą i ogonem, oraz Dizzy Twister jako kucyk ziemski. *W tym samym momencie, co błąd powyżej kilka dorosłych kucyków nie ma znaczków. Dodatkowo Dizzy Twister znikły skrzydła. The_Apple_Family_together_S3E08.png|Czwarte źrebię od brzegu i trzecie od środka mają rogi. S03E09_0214.jpg|Babs Seed ma inny kolor oczu. Rodzinapple.jpg|Bon Bon, Cloudchaser oraz Carrot Top i inni w rodzinie Apple. Spike at Your Service *11:22 Rarity nie ma rogu Raritybezrogu.jpg Keep Calm and Flutter On *9:11 - Applejack nie ma swojego elementu na szyi. *02:30 - 02:32 - Gdy Rainbow Dash podlatuje do Celestii, macha skrzydłami na zmianę. 'Just For Sidekicks' 'Games Ponies Play' 'Magical Mystery Cure' Kategoria:Serial